In general, a 3-phase brushless DC motor (BLDC motor) is configured such that a coil wound around a stator core is connected according to each phase and then is connected to a power terminal or a control circuit. For such an electrical connection, many BLDC motors adopt a bus-bar structure.
As the related art, Korean Patent No. 10-0866655 discloses a bus-bar apparatus including a terminal assembly and a terminal mold for a coil connection structure. The cited document is problematic in that an end of a coil wound around each tooth should be individually connected to a connecting terminal of a bus-bar, so that workability is deteriorated and it is difficult to couple a bus-bar to a stator assembly.
As another related art, a bus-bar apparatus disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0456092 proposes an improved connection structure for a power terminal. However, this is problematic in that the structure of a power connector is complicated, and an end of each coil should be individually connected to a bus-bar as in the above related art, so that workability is reduced.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the inventors propose a bus-bar assembly, which is configured to ensure easier assembly, thus being capable of improving workability.